An example lead frame 100 for a Quad Flat No Lead (QFN) is shown in FIG. 1. The lead frame consists of a central integrated circuit (IC) chip pad 102 surrounded on all sides by leads 104 which are electrically isolated from the IC chip pad 102. The lead frame 100 is typically formed of copper or a copper alloy.
As shown in FIG. 2 an IC chip 202 attached to the IC chip pad 102 may be electrically connected to the leads 104 with bond wires 206 which are connected between bond pads 204 on the IC chip 202 and the leads 104.
As is illustrated in FIG. 3, when the IC chip 202 is mounted on the IC chip pad 102 in a non-rotated fashion (corners of the IC chip aligned to the corners of the IC chip pad 102), in order for bond wires 206 to be connected to the correct lead 104 they may become crossed resulting in shorts 306.
As shown in FIG. 4 the crossing of the bond wires 206 may be avoided by mounting the IC chip 202 on the IC chip pad 102 in a rotated position.
Alternatively as shown in FIG. 5, a special lead frame with the central IC chip pad 102 in the rotated position may be manufactured. This design allows the packaged IC mounting tool to align the corners of the IC chip 202 to the corners of the IC chip pad 102.